Evil's Enigma
by FoolishDarkness
Summary: Ever wondered what the bosses of Ocarina of Time are thinking as you fight them? This story will cover each of the major dungeon bosses' thoughts from when Link enters the temple/dungeon up to their ultimate demise. First Fic. Enjoy!
1. The Parasitic Mother

Hello, everyone! I thought of this idea a while back, and I decided to write a few one-shots from the perspectives of the bosses of Ocarina of Time, their thoughts pretty much from when Link enters the dungeon (more or less) up to their ultimate demise. This is my first Fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Parasitic Mother**

The Tree, he has opened. I can feel his presence, he approaches- the Hero, I presume? Ah, it appears you were correct, Ganondorf. Perhaps I should have been more prepared to properly greet him... Ha, how many years has it been since a Hylian had set foot in Kokiri? And now one comes for me, to save this wretched "Tree of All Wisdom," and claim that sacred stone. Ha ha ha, no, no, no, my honorable guest! I simply cannot be taken now... my precious larvae... my sweet babes... they need me. Ganondorf gave to me this "Great" Deku Tree as a nest, _my home_. And as you wander his inner depths, you find _my _webs, _my _offspring, _my _slaves...

And _ohhhhh_, his essence, the sweet sap of his life is oh so nourishing for a prolific queen; it fills me and my babes with the life and knowledge of a thousand generations; oh the delicious life of this forest- praise be to Farore! She has provided that which sustains all my life, and today she has brought me and my children a Hero for supper! I thank you, too Ganondorf, for providing me such a divine banquet graced by my fair green goddess! I will be sure to offer you that stone you seek, as soon as the Hero is devoured and this tree drained.

Mmmm, yes, his scent grows stronger, he draws closer. Poor Scrubs, they foolishly, guard their callous queen; ah well. Their corpses shall make lovely hors d'oeuvres for my little ones. The less impertinent "Sorry, Queenie's" I have to deal with, the better. Hm? Oh, well what do you know, speaking of those pathetic little twigs:

"Good evening, my Queen," says the wooden brat.

"Greetings, scrub. What brings you to my chamber?"

"Well, uh, err-I mean, y'see, umm-" He was shivering, this ought to be interesting.

"Out with it!" I roar.

"The intruder just came down the second shaft, and he's on his way! He even solved the whole 23 is number 1 thing! I mean, he came with this shield and smacked the nuts and 'heylisten'andI-"

"..."

"Q-q-queenie! why?" he gasped.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies, scrub. I only wanted silence. Perhaps snapping you in half was not the cleanest way of doing so. I will be sure to remember next time, ha ha ha."

He looks at me with those sad, beady little yellow eyes. "Q-queenie..." he wimpered, as he fell to the floor. Warm sap poured from both halves of the little bugger, all over the floor. Ah well, a little snack would not be too bad right now.

As I finished licking up my delicious little mess, I flung aside my minion's carcass and began climbing up the wall- I think a small surprise is in order for my guest of honor. I made it to the ceiling, and I heard the door slam. _Suppertime_, is all I am thinking as his footsteps echo towards me. Watching him, I scrambled wildly to the center of the room to gaze down on his perplexed figure. He looked around aimlessly, trying to figure out where the noises of my frisky movements came from. At last we meet eye-to-eye, and- WHAT? A CHILD?

My eyeball rolls wildly in astonishment. I quickly repositioned myself and dropped down to his level. He IS a child! What in the world? This great Hero that came to slay me- a mere forest Kokiri? What prank is this? What pleasure will I receive of dining on this worthless little fool? I'd sooner eat a stalchild than this meatless worm! I wanted a meal!

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"I yelled at the top of my lungs. That's it. This is infuriating! I will relieve this anger soon enough by tearing this boy apart, limb from limb!

He is foolishly determined; he stares at me straight in the face, firmly clutching a tiny wooden twig as I advance forward, almost as if he were aiming something at me. No matter, my eye burns red with intense rage and I go in to slam hard and crush his bones with all my- "AAARGH!" I wailed! Sharp, searing pain in my eye! Something is stuck deep inside my cornea! Everything went black and I crumpled to the ground, my eye flailing around in my socket, trying desperately to see this rotten boy! All of a sudden I hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed- oh no. I can't move! I can't close my eye! Where _is _he? He let out a feral battlecry and- "AARGH!" He stabbed my eye! What the-? He's possesed! I felt the brutality of the blade slashing, sinking deep into my eyeball rapidly and relentlessly.

Fate smiled upon me- in his assault, the boy smacked out the tiny seed in my eye! I quickly regained mobility and vision, but-

SHOOT! NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW! PLEASE OH GODDESSES WHY NOW?

I felt the sudden pressure in my lower abdomen, _damn_! I hastily retreated from the devil-child and ran up the wall and to the center of the ceiling, praying he would not catch my royal, labor-pained eye. Oh here it comes! Don't worry babies, mama will not falter for you! My eye strained a bright red as I felt the first egg slowly slipping out my-

"AAARGH!"Another seed! I was blinded yet again, but I felt the worst thing I have ever felt in my entire life: The stun paralyzed me, making me fall, and as I smacked the cold, damp ground, I felt my weight crush the egg that was about to be released right from under me! As my eye flailed about wildly in harsh pain, bearing the burden of a possessed boy's sword, I wept. I wept for my life, for my child, and for all my cruel sins.

I knew my end was nearing. My pupil was carved out, my iris demolished, my retina and choroid were shredded; I heard him yell bloody murder as he made one final plunge of his blade deep into my cornea once more for- his finishing blow. I let my screams of pain climax for one final time, a combination of blood and tears dripping from my totaled sockets. I crumpled to the ground with nothing more than my dying breaths. Blue flames, perhaps the flames of Nayru's judgment, engulfed my being. The pain was incredible, something that burned with the essence of hell itself! I could not scream anymore, however. I stared, half-blind at my slayer... he stared back. I questioned with all my wisdom how one could have such might. Perhaps, ha, ha, he is a hero. I felt my body disintegrating into nothing... thought of all I could make of this boy... realized...

_Ganondorf, I shall see you in hell soon enough..._


	2. The Lone Sovereign

**The Lone Sovereign**

You know your life has been permanently scarred when you have spent a good three-hundred years dwelling in your dead father's rotting carcass-his stomach, nonetheless. So long has it been since I have bore witness to the fresh rays of the sun upon a canvas of pristine, clear blue skies.

Oh Nayru, pray tell! What have I done all these years to deserve such a painful existence, blinded to the eternal beauty you have bestowed upon Hyrule? Do I not have the right as all the other races? Are the Dodongos not worthy enough to be represented by Din's ruby alongside the Gorons? Then why? Why has your judgment doomed our race? We have been shunned from the light for centuries, bound to this cavern, no more to do than live, reproduce, and die! Are we really categorized with the likes of chickens and cows? Does our intelligence mean nothing for us to be able to enjoy the pleasures of Hyrule like all the others? Oh, but of course- your law of evolution all these years has ensured our race to remain negligent to reason. _After _we are doomed and sealed within the eternal cavern, you cruelly degenerate our species to the point where we have no hope of survival even if we _are _set free. So now why is there any reason to bother letting us free from confinement, is that right? Dear Nayru, we would be better off exterminated!

Or at least eliminate me! I have grown weary of the degeneration of intelligence that the once-glorious Dodongo race has suffered. My subjects are incompetent, devoid of all sentience. These creatures are all my great, great, great- great beyond any mortal number - grandchildren, _and _over half of them are my wives! I cannot exist anymore, my goddess- it is futile. I may have brought this unsavory situation about myself, but if you were half the goddess you seem to be in the ancient lore, you would have mercy and let me depart! Can I even call these lizards my people? They wear the sickly green complexion of disease in their scales; they cannot think or understand my words, and they barely even recognize my existence! I have lost about all interest in the chore of keeping the species alive, if it even is the same species! At this rate, what next? I can see them becoming wood geckos, given one millennium! Oh, how I miss the Dodongos of old. Alas, I am the last one left. With my last hope for salvation, please oh please, I beg thee, Nayru, _end me_. My Sworn Brother Volvagia recieved death by the hammer, did he not? I am long overdue and more than ready to depart- just give me an assassin!

*BOOM!*

What was that? Could it really be... an intruder? Was the Gerudo from the other day correct? How could a man from the desert even come visit me in my ancient father's stomach in the first place? No matter it seems, as someone has breached the cavern, as the man foretold. It was not too long ago; I remember he came and spoke to me:

"Greetings, dinosaur." I remember he spoke calmly, but firmly, bearing a most unsettling smile across his lips.

"Who are you?" I replied, confused.

"My name is not important. Do consider me a messenger, though."

I echoed with curiosity, "A messenger?"

He grinned. "That is to say, a messenger... of death." I was frightened, yet somewhat comforted by all this. Was he really here to set me free of this hell on earth? Nice as that may be, what reason does he have to kill me?

"Are you, now?" I replied, skeptical. "And you have come for me, I suppose. Tell me, how, exactly, do you plan to do THAT?"

Maintaining his posture, the man responded, ''Do not play the fool with me, Dodongo. I know you no longer wish to live, which is why I have come here. I am well aware that the Dodongos of your time did live multi-millennial life spans. It was the Great War of Hyrule which ended their dominance over Death Mountain and cast them here, to the cavern where Gorons harvest rocks. I will be more than happy to put you out of your perpetual misery, _if _you do me a favor." He seemed fairly serious about this. I hesitated to answer.

"Are you aware that the Gorons have killed and utilized your kind for all sorts of goods, Dodongo?" This was a surprise to me. "Yes," he continued. "They use the stomachs for carrying bombs, and the scales to make heat-resistant tunics for travelers that wish to explore the crater." If I didn't know any better, it almost seemed like he was concerned.

I scoffed at his blatant facade, "That is none of my concern. The Dodongos have died, for all I care. These lizards are nothing more than remnants of a once great race. I would rather die and leave them to fall off the face of the earth! About your proposal, I agree. What do you want?"

His smile faded, and his eyes flashed with fiery passion and ambition. "I want the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Darunia, the current chief of the Gorons higher up on the mountain refuses to let me have it though, so I sealed up the entrance to this cave. I expect them to recruit a knight of the Royal Family to come and break the seal. Knowing them, they will also have him eliminate all the Dodongos in the cavern as well. I assume you would just let this warrior terminate you, which is why I have come to ask you not to let that happen. Simply destroy your assailant, and Darunia will give up hope and relinquish to me the Stone. Afterwards, I shall end your life painlessly. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," I replied solemnly. Through some sort of magic that glowed red like Din, the Gerudo transformed the rough base of my father's stomach to a boiling lava pit, presumably to destroy the hero that would come soon.

The sooner the assassin arrives, the sooner I can die and leave this world. Where is he? I burn with excitement. It has been ages since I fought someone. In fact, it was the Great War. I was fairly young, but still a competent fighter against the Goron tribe. I was also the son of my father, a grand Dodongo King with a personal code of "no mercy." Oh, he was all about honor and glory on the battlefield... which is why he ate me when he found out I threatened the Great Fairy of Wisdom in Death Mountain Crater into giving me the power to never grow tired or hungry. Dammit, why did he have to die with his mouth CLOSED!

Oh wait a minute- I threatened the Great Fairy of Wisdom... _oh no_, that's it! Oh Nayru, this is why you have tormented me my entire existence from that point! I have callously robbed your divine touch wrongly from one of your holy subjects, is that it? Darn! Curse my youthful desire to be a perfect warrior! I never knew _this _is what would happen all from my meddling... my race has died, my pleasures have been stripped, and the very blessed power I took from Nayru has been what kept me alive for all these torturous years of incomprehensible boredom and lament. Oh, how starvation would have set me free so many centuries ago! My dear Nayru, I apologize sincerely for such blatant blasphemy towards you- such a fate as mine is well deserved for tampering with your power. Why it has taken me so long to realize this I am not sure, but you must know my apology is sincere, and if there is any way I can atone, let it be known this instant!

*BOOM*

Dear goddess, he has arrived! Is this a sign of your forgiveness? I will not abuse this gift, you may guarantee it!

I make my way slowly across the room to get a closer look at my liberator- he is only a child! He smells of Goron, the Forest, and a Hylian- there was even a fairy beside him; what? Ah well, beggars cannot be choosers, especially for such a merciful gift from the goddesses themselves! He looks at me with fierce blue eyes; a truly determined foe it seems. Between me, this child, and the boiling hot lava pit beside us, _someone _will die today. If he truly is a gift from Nayru, he will be an enjoyable match, that much I know. I open my mouth wide, bearing my ferocious teeth- the traditional Dodongo initiation for battle. I made a quick prayer to the goddesses above before I gave chase to the boy. This ought to be interesting...

I advance at him cautiously, though he stands his ground quite courageously. Impressive! Time for my signature- I open wide again, this time gathering as much air into my mouth as possible. _Hold, hold, _(I can feel the oxygen pooling together in my lungs, slowly getting ready to combust!) _and go! _I heaved the hugest fiery blast of scorching breath I have ever seen myself do in over a century, but what's this? He avoided it? Indeed, he is standing precariously on a tiny slope between my flames and the lava. _Aren't you a crafty one? _I thought to myself. No matter, I have tricks, too!

Curling myself hastily, I rolled into a tight ball and shot myself at him- just barely nicked his arm. After slamming into the wall, I unraveled myself and approached for another flame attack. However, as I gathered oxygen again, I saw him run at me this time, quickly pulling a bomb out of a stiff sack he was carrying. I'll admit, the bag made me wince a little. _So it's true... _I thought. However my thoughts were cut short by something tough hitting my uvula. My gag reflex made me lurch a bit, as I felt something hit my stomach; I looked at the boy, who just smiled triumphantly. Did he seriously just- _URK!_ I felt the violent explosion deep within in my stomach; smoke erupted from my mouth as I collapsed to the ground, out of breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him unsheathe a steel blade- _uh-oh! _I felt him slice cleanly through my cheek, leaving quite a gash! With a mock roar, I got up and started rolling again, laughing. I've not had such an enjoyable match since many, many a century ago. With this determined young lad, it was like the olden days all over again.

We continued our duel for a good half hour or so; he was burned, and my mouth had slashes all over. After he got one last good hit on me, I was ready. I thanked him, though it probably came out like a roar, and rolled hard into the wall. Enough with the Gerudo! I was treated by the goddesses today! Bouncing off the wall, I guided myself into the center of the room, my father's boiling hot stomach lava scorching my scales and my flesh. As I painfully unraveled myself for the last time, I caught the boy's spunky eye once more. _Thank you, _I thought to myself as I was sinking into the burning hot lava. At the sky I thanked one more:

_ Thank you Nayru, my precious goddess. I could not have asked for a more desirable final judgment. You've given me the one thing I have asked for all these years, and I know now that you never abandoned me. You just waited for my realization..._

As the lava singed my body and I sunk even deeper, I felt death arrive pleasantly. Yes, the lava did hurt. Immensely, actually. But I felt a new beginning for myself approaching. As everything in my vision began to fade to black, I heard one last benevolent voice before I perished:

_Precious Dodongo, you are a truly noble spirit with a heart even I did not foresee. I forgive all your sins, and will grant you a peaceful afterlife as an apology for my bitter assumptions. May we smile down gently on your descendants..._


	3. The Unfeeling Symbiote

**The Unfeeling Symbiote**

_"Is it truly possible that one can be born solely to kill?"_

I remember nothing of my existence prior to my attachment; my host's memories claim I was planted here by an evil sorcerer - a product of black magic. From what I can see in my host's mind, he refused to give the Spritual Stone of Water to the sorcerer and was cursed with... me.

It has been approximately one month since my supposed birth, and I have found nothing more to do than leech off the life force of this monstrous fish. All I feel is eons of intelligence and the history of a land called Hyrule flowing into my being... I feel my host's desire to protect these... Zoras, are they? All I feel is what my host has already felt...

What do I feel else? Oh yes, the minor static of those Bari, but that feels of almost nothing... they seem to have unintentionally bonded to my body in a way I can manipulate and feed off of them. A few million volts every day - that's all they give. I usually find myself discharging the vast majority of it anyhow...

But they do serve a purpose. As I have no eyes, ears, tongue, or nose, all senses but touch elude my comprehension regularly. But through these jellyfish, I can actually see, or at least visualize the areas that they can see, wherever they are. In addition, the telepathic communication the scattered Bari and Biri have with each other allows me to see pretty much every corner of my host's interior.

This visual principle also applies to my host, but alas, all he ever sees is the water in front of him and the exit to the Zora Domain. He also lacks mobility! Last ounce of excitement was those few days ago, when he inhaled the Zora Princess as a means to stop me. That still makes zero sense to me, as the Zora child is incapable of any harm to even a fish!

But I digress. All I have done since my birth was feed off of my host - nothing more! I can see into his thoughts; I know that there are things as happiness and anger among other emotions... mortal pleasures... children? What are these! Why can I not comprehend these... _things _other organisms have the privilege of experiencing? Do I truly exist only to feed? What will come of me when my host is drained of all life? What will I feed off of next? I am incapable of anything but feeding off of others...

I can feel my tentacles grafted firmly to his inner walls - I am anchored in his body, and at all times, I feel the energy seeping into my body from his. What will it feel like if I were to be cut off? I am not aware of life without symbiosis... I just do not understand. Is there more to life, like my host's thoughts tell me, or am I to just absorb life until the end of time?

Oh, what is this? The thoughts, they come once again...

"_Pitiful parasite, soul-less creature. You are not of the nature the goddesses intended. You are nothing but darkness incarnate. A figment of a sorcerer's shadow made real. Do not act like you lament the lack of what __**true**__ life has._"

I feel his rage coursing through his entire being. What kind of powerful feeling is this rage? I wonder-

"_Enough, insolent leech! Evermore as the days pass, I grow weary of the same tune you try to hum. The feelings of a true being is not something you can imitate; Jabu-Jabu is angered by this mockery of the precious life that blesses this land!_"

I find it difficult to make sense of- "_Do not try to comprehend us!_" -the way my host conveys his thoughts to me. According to my understanding- "_You have no understanding of us!_" -of this world, my feelings should be hurt- "_Feelings are not even fathomable in your kind!_"

He is correct. I do not have... _feelings_. However, perhaps- "_Save your corrupt thoughts for eternity, parasite. For we have a guest.._."

What is this? It is true... I see it through his eyes. A green life form, petit in stature, armed with the in-animates of those who do battle in this world... the _sword_ and the _shield._"

"_Indeed, wretched being. That, is my liberator, and he comes for thee!_"

My host is correct; I sense immense power radiating from this little organism. Threat detected. I shall not allow him to enter the vessel. As long as I stand firm, the mouth will not open...

...What is this? My host's mouth- it opens, and against my hold?

...Ah, I see it now, _a fish_.

"_Correct. You may hold influence over me, but in front of a tasty meal, I can't even control it myself, heh._"

So, it seems I must defend myself. _Bari, defend the body and exterminate the pathogen! _There, that should do it. As the jellyfish Bari swarm the body, the threat stands no chance of survival. Oh, well look at this. It appears one of the Bari has located the threat. Yes, I see the creature in full view; _Attack. _There, the Bari should easily-

...

The threat just drew the sword, and the view went blank... It may be stronger than I anticipated. I shall, prepare... _**we**__ shall prepare... Barinade, assemble!_

It has been a few hours since the threat entered; he is relentless in his assault, sparing not a single Bari. He has destroyed the cancer growths I spawned, and that boomerang has made eliminating those that obstruct his path all the more easier; I would almost call him medicine to my host!

But no matter, as he traverses the intestines, I have been storing electricity from the larger Bari with which to decimate him upon sight! I feel it flowing through me! I could release a static stream of over nine-thousand volts without a single thought at this level; And what perfect timing- the threat is now here.

"_It pleases me greatly to know I shall finally be rid of you. I know that I will never live beyond at most seven more years after the irreversible ailments you have plagued me with, but at the very least vile darkness such as yourself will be demolished by the radiance of the Hero! I leave you to his judgment!_"

Enough with the host and the machinations of morality in this universe; I am Barinade, and I have a mission. Destroy the green invader. Through the large Bari that bind to me, I see the foreign life form, blade unsheathed. It is time to annihilate!

With determined eyes, he tossed that forsaken boomerang at my base; it easily bounced off the Bari without leaving even a scratch. This should not be difficult at all. I aimed my discharge apparatus at the boy; he actually evaded the electric burst with a fairly swift sidestep. I saw a shine in his eye as he cracked a smile and tossed his boomerang yet again. However, this one was aimed higher and...!

A sharp feeling just ripped through the flesh of my tentacle! It was so unpleasant, it burned! I let out a demonic hiss, even! Is this what they call... _pain_? All of a sudden, I saw it, my severed tentacle sagged in front of me, a combination of the blood of my host and myself dripping from its twisted gash. If this truly is pain... I, I hate it! What organism can live with such a-

...!

Another one? I felt it cleave above me with pain more severe than the last one! That bloody child, I will take my electricity a-

...!

HOW IN THE WORLD DOES ANY LIVING THING ENDURE PAIN LIKE THIS IN LIFE? This must be pain... it feels so similar to the thoughts of my host as he succumbs to my poison. Is this what I cause? Is this all I am meant to cause? I feel- lighter- bad- not good- pain- cannot- _GAH! _I feel it now, the lack. I have been cut off from my food source; I can no longer nourish myself off of the host, as I have been literally ripped from it! All I have is one measly tentacle for- "_Jabu-Jabu says you are finished, parasite!_"

...!

Well THERE goes the last link I had to survival! Who knows how long it will take to re-bond myself. All due to this child! I will KILL him! I am Barinade! I am... _rage_.

I channel my electricity and propel five of the Bari attached to me at the assailant. I swing them around rapidly on a sting of high-voltage energy, but wait... with those five off of me, I am vulnerable to- _ARGH! _The boomerang delivers a wound to my soft, fleshy body segment, and I am stunned! Out comes the sword again; the little warrior delivers several lethal slashes to my body; is this how it feels to live? Pain, rage... _fear... _I remember it from... the feeling when one's life is in danger; I had to get out of this!

Quickly, I pulled my body out of my former host's. I can no longer depend on it for anything; all that matters now is staying alive. I pulled out some more Bari and used them as a shield, but to no avail; the green one's precision is incalculable! As fast as I am, I found my self stunned yet again! This is it... I watch as he decimates the remaining Bari- my eyes! I cannot see anymore without the Bari bonded to me! And they are all gone! Oh no...

I pull off yet again, though I am blind! I traverse the entire chamber, firing off my remaining electricity bursts in desperate hope of landing a shot, but no! He stuns me yet again, and as I struggle to regain mobility, he approaches. The blade penetrated deep into my vulnerable, weak body one final time; with a roar, the child ripped open my entire core. I-I am finished! How can life be such utter torment? My host's thoughts lie; there is no pleasure that comes with living as an organism on this planet!

I feel my entire body stiffen, my cells expanding, dividing, and hardening all over. As I am encased in this rock-solid cancer tissue, I feel the fluids in my body piling up, churning, reacting, trying to break free. I am slain; at any moment I will most likely expl...

...!


	4. The Malicious Doppleganger

**The Malicious Doppleganger**

Beyond the mortal plane lies another vast plane of darkness and chaos. Unlike the other organized realms of this universe, this layer in space does not stretch over a layer within its own dimension. Rather, it cuts through all dimensions, and touches each with its own form of despair best suited for the life that thrives there. Death, strife, famine, fear, revenge, lust, hatred... all these vile, intangible concepts of human nature that surround this beautiful land of Hyrule are influenced by that atrocious plane of reality. The considerably powerful energies that compromise this bizzare domain could only ever be managed by Din, the Goddess of Power itself.

Noble as she can be fierce, Din is the choice ruler of this dimension. As she especially favors Hyrule and its inhabitants, she takes utmost care in preserving the balance and regulating the influence such chaotic nature has on the world. By the words mortals speak, this black realm would be best called... _Evil_. Yes, the evil that people of this world claim rests within the hearts of the malicious... it all is made possible by the negative energy contained within that dimension; it corrupts this world, and makes those intangible concepts reality. A powerful enough concentration could even create something tangible to spread catastrophe... something like me.

Ever since the Dark Lord of the Desert, Ganondorf, lay his hands upon the sacred Triforce of Power, he gained the power to manipulate the dark energy of _Evil_. In his hands, _Evil _is overtaking Hyrule; beyond what even he can forsee, obliteration _will _befall Hyrule if _Evil _continues to expand at this rate. From the darkest desires in his black heart, he used _Evil_'s energy and conjured what I am; a Phantom of Ganondorf, and _Evil _Incarnate. Unlike the other minions he conjures out of _Evil_, I am solely a weapon. Whereas the minions receive a command to destroy, I destroy. I just do. I am _Evil_, and my nature commands the spread of terror, destruction, and ultimate doom. Had I cared at all what misery would befall Hyrule, I would warn the Sorcerer of his reckless actions. But the knowledge of what destruction will occur forbids me from objecting. As much as I know its atrocity, I will not object. I am _Evil_- I _want _this to happen. The only thing that would ever keep _Evil _restricted was Din, over the dimension. Oh, but outside that dimension, my creator, Ganondorf is in control. And If he commands destruction on a level that could end this world... I will do... I _savor _this. _Evil _is bloodthirsty; _Evil _is **me**.

But is _Evil_, as you would say truly "bad?" Well, actually, I suppose so, especially under the manipulation of Ganondorf. However, _Evil _as a natural force... bah! It is futile to try to put this reality into a language mortals could ever comprehend. Regardless, _Evil _is as necessary to this world as gravity, or oxygen. Face it, worlds cannot be _perfect_- another mortal word I loathe, but I digress- by any stretch of reality or else they will cease to be. A flawless world is impossible. One, obviously, because _Evil _plagues **every **zone in the universe; most likely beyond as well. But without it, worlds would be in a whole other brand of chaos; a chaos completely un-tethered by negative energy. If all was positive and no evil forces existed, reality would float blissfully unaware to a dead zone, just as it is dropping down to one right now as _Evil _is unbound. A balance is vital to the preservation of reality. With all being righteous... love would overtake; land would be overpopulated by the hour! Progress of organisms would cease, and no improvements could befall worlds that have potential. Every Yin needs a Yang, and vice-versa. And truth be told- Yin comes to challenge me now, attempting to preserve the balance upset by Ganondorf's abuse of Yang, but blinded by a veil of mortality... heh heh heh...

I calmly await the Hero of Time in the Regal Art Chamber, at the deeper recesses of the Forest Temple. He entered recently, and if he is truly even half the Hero my Lord has ordered me to execute, he will conquer the trials with minimal difficulty and confront me soon enough. I feel the darkness that compromises my being churn in eager anticipation of my opponent with each demon he slays. My mission, nay, my _purpose_ in Hyrule- it shall all come to fulfillment soon enough! I am _Evil! _I will draw forth the eternal powers of _Evil _and batter down the iron gates of Hell to subject this impudent mortal to torment unimaginable by the cruelest of masters! I will extinguish all the foolish courage that compels him to stand against me! I will rip off his limbs and tear them to shreds! I shall burn all that is left of his writhing corpse to ash!

At that moment I heard the sound of destiny; the clang of the chains and lock to my chamber as they succumbed and fell beneath the feet of a mighty Hero. I readied my Lightning Scimitar and faded into the darkness so I could scout out my assailant before letting the fight begin. I was pleased with what I saw; a young, blond Hylian boy, clad in Kokiri green, and armed with a Hylian Shield and the legendary Master Sword. A truly worthy-looking warrior. He swiftly climbed up the steps to the area of this art chamber that will soon be our arena; a gated circle depicting the Triforce in the center.

As he dashed to the center of the room, I saw a certain burning gleam to his eyes; he came here to rescue that childhood friend of his, the Kokiri girl who is the Sage of Forest. In those eyes, I saw a fierce desire to protect his loved ones, to banish _Evil _and prevent it from hurting anyone, ever. They glowed the faintest green as he unsheathed the Master Sword with a face ready for battle; this child was touched by Farore! My Lord Ganondorf was correct in warning me about this; I did not truly believe such a young soul could possess the fabled Triforce of Courage! He is as _Good _as I am _Evil_... this will truly be an interesting challenge.

His war-face soon subsided as he was met with no opposition. He peered around each corner of the room, to no avail. All he could find were the massive paintings that encircled the walls of this room; all identical portraits of a worn path in the woods leading towards an ominous castle in the distance of the night. His efforts unmet, the Hero heaved a heavy sigh and started to head back out the way he came. Now is the chance!

I certainly caught him off guard; before he could leave, I willed three tall iron bars to appear in the space through which he entered the arena. He was trapped. I seized the opportunity to make my presence known at that moment. I appeared through the shadows in the center of the room, assisted by the ebon steed Anguish, another figment of _Evil _conjured by Ganondorf. When his jet-black Gerudo stallion perished years ago, he resurrected it with the power of _Evil _and merged its energy with mine in order to make an ultimate instrument of doom.

As Anguish heaved a heavy grunt, the Hero immediately whipped himself around; his jaw dropped as he gazed up at the formidable sight of the black stallion and I. Perhaps it would be worth it to show the great Hero of Time the true face of _Evil_... Anguish let out a fierce battle cry, and chuckling to myself, I tore away the facade upon my face that resembled my own Lord, revealing the hellish skull of death itself. Any who could see the Hero's face at this could easily tell that he knew that he was up against something he never even thought existed until this point. With a mighty bark, I brought Anguish up off the ground and stared down my foe. He drew his sword and glared with those burning warrior eyes. This will be a truly intense fight!

Anguish and I immediately dashed past our opponent, straight into one of the gothic paintings, up the path and into the black castle. These paintings are special; each is linked as a door to a dark dimension that no mortal can cross; from it, I can travel through the corridors of darkness and re-emerge at any of the other doors I please.

I exit the castle in a painting directly behind the young warrior, charging down the worn path and back into the arena for a pre-emptive strike. Though my re-emergence from the darkness alerted him to my position, he was too late in readying his bow- I charged my scimitar and delivered a forceful lightning bolt straight into his being. He yelled loudly in pain as the electricity crippled his figure. By the time he regained awareness, I was already back in the painting, on my way for another blow from behind.

Shaking off the static, the Hero quickly readied an arrow and whipped around in one deft motion; as I emerged from the canvas once again in front of him, he fired. Anguish yelped as the arrow plunged into his underside, causing him to retreat back into the darkness before I could strike. I go in for another attack, this time from the side, but no matter; the Hero quickly circled as he prepared his bow and located me well in time to deliver another arrow to Anguish's body upon my materialization. This boy is a clever one... perhaps it is time to kick it up a notch. _Evil _is not brushed aside so easily, my boy...

Calling more vigor, I unleash further manipulations of my dark powers, creating a clone of darkness to challenge the young warrior. As he readies his bow against my charging doppelganger, I charge from the rear. As the mirror image reaches the front of the painting, he quickly turns and runs back to the other direction, while I traverse the dimension yet again for a blast. However, I underestimated the hero! As soon as he heard me emerge from the painting, he swiveled and caught me before I could unleash another bolt; an arrow flew straight up Anguish's jaw, and he bucked me off, charging off into the painting on his own. I silently cursed as the black stallion galloped off in pain through the eternal hillside within the portrait- doomed to wander that dimension for the rest of eternity. I stood in the air for a moment, floating in thought; _He is strong!_ In short time, he diminished half of the _Evil_ that stood against him in this confrontation! For now, it would be just me and him. _Good _will not triumph today...

Without further delay, I drew close to him, and with the twirl of my Lightning Scimitar, fired an orb of raw energy at point-blank. His instincts were too sharp, though; as if by some method he knew what would happen, he drew his sword with a feral battle cry and batted the orb of lightning right back at me! I felt the electricity explode upon my face and surge throughout my form, crippling me to the ground. As I battled the paralysis, the child hacked away at my body with the Master Sword, desperately hoping to smite me and rescue his childhood Kokiri friend. In time, though, I found me energy and broke away from his onslaught, wounded. I had forgotten what power emotion had over mortal men...

No matter though, for I am and will always be _Evil_. And _Evil _will vanquish all light upon Hyrule! I floated away from the boy, on the far end of the arena across his position. I let loose another blast from my Scimitar. As I expected, he returned my shot, but I was prepared; with another bark, I forcefully slammed it back against him. However, I could not ever fathom what happened next: as if he were anticipating it, the Hylian Hero reflected the shot yet again; I was taken aback for a brief second, but did not falter- I hit it back as well.

_Unbelievable, _I thought, as we continued deflecting each other's blows back and forth. No mortal man has ever been able to match _Evil _in this level of intensity; I was passed trying now! Our "Dead Man's Volley" kept up for several minutes, the lightning blast growing faster and stronger with each impact. All of a sudden, and out of nowhere, the Hero unleashed a mighty roar and unleashed a single powerful spinning blow with his sword, blue energy spiraling his body as he rotated. In time not even Nayru could measure, I was struck down again; I gazed up as far as my electrified head could raise and caught a glimpse of him readying his bow in the distance...

Before I rose again, I must have been pierced with at least fifteen arrows all over my form. I could feel darkness seeping from my wounds, and my rage built itself even further. I will not stand to lose this battle! I gathered all of the energy I could into the tip of the scimitar and charged relentlessly at my opposition; he quickly shifted away from my path of force. With all my might, I unleashed a mighty blast again- I quickly found that I was lacking any energy to deflect a shot...

As I fell yet again, I realized something: I was finished. Somehow, _Evil _Incarnate I was, I simply did not have the capability to defeat the Hero of Time. He was always one step ahead of me, and I was no more than a mere pebble in his path. Could he really exist with such might capable of restoring the balance? My thoughts were cut short by the Hero; the last yell I ever heard emerge from his mouth as I felt the blade of Evil's Bane cleave a gash straight through my entire body...

After writhing in pain for no more than a second, I felt all the energy within me abandon my body. I could only hang in the air, like a rag doll on a string, as Nayru's blue flames engulfed my form entirely, and my body slowly disintegrated... As her judgment was taking passage, I heard a faint voice in the blackness...

"Hey kid, you did quite well... It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill... But you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"

Ah... so, my master created me... as a test... for the hero... I continue listening...

"What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

And In no time, I felt my deteriorating form fall into another dimensional gate... I awaken, and find myself amidst a wide landscape of darkness. I noticed my form was completely intact... Ganondorf saved me from Nayru's divine judgment by casting me to the gap between dimensions... a world the Goddesses cannot naturally reach. I felt darkness flood my being yet again. Even between dimensions, _Evil _is ubiquitous. Floating in this space of nothingness, I heard my creator's voice yet again:

"Darkness you are, you are an asset as one of my more powerful weapons... No longer a test you are, Phantom. I will build you up stronger to be indestructible, and you will _not _fail me again... I do not care if it takes a century... you will reside here until the time comes for my next command... and failure past this point will _not _be tolerated again!"

..._Yes, master... _Evil will rise again and conquer all... one day...


End file.
